Observing live action events such as sports games, concerts, conventions, rallies, plays, and the like, is a major pastime. Many spectators attending these events consider them to be memorable and as such the spectators often take photographs of the events. Unfortunately, these photographs typically show only the action and not the spectator, or only the spectator and not the action. This results in obtaining a souvenir that for all practical purposes is no different than commercially available pictures and trading cards, or published photos of the event in magazines and newspapers. In addition, many spectators simply do not take photos at all, due to difficulty in carrying the necessary equipment, accessing a suitable photo-taking location at the venue, lack of suitable zoom lenses, prohibition by the venue owners, etc.
Since attending live events is usually a source of pride and joy which many people want to share with relatives and friends, it would be desirable for a spectator to have a personalized souvenir that indicates positively that the spectator did indeed attend the event.